


Dreaming Again

by WhatTheWentz



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first work in the fandom and it's a bit crappy but hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreaming Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in the fandom and it's a bit crappy but hope you enjoy.

Cold.  There was something that felt so cold, so inhuman about holding the dying body of someone who was just a child.

 

“Chuck…” the dark haired boy mumbled to the body, shock freezing him to the spot, tears burning down his cheeks.

 

Shaking hands tried to find some form of life, but it was too late, and he knew it.  He was always too late.

 

Chuck’s empty, lifeless eyes blinked suddenly, and he darted backwards, seeing the boy get to his feet, anger filling his features.

 

“Too late again, Thomas.” he taunted, “How many more people are going to die because of you, huh?” he walked forward.

 

Thomas cowered, shaking his head, trying to avoid looking at the boy, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

“Well,” he was forced to look up by a pair of ghostly-cold hands, looking into dead eyes, “Sorry isn’t going to bring me back.”

 

He choked out, “If I could bring you back, if I could swap places with you, I would.”

 

“Sounds like a whole lot of ‘ifs’, Thomas.” Chuck remarked, then gave a cruel grin, “You don’t have anything.  You’re useless, and you’re going to get them killed too.” he made Thomas look beside him, where the remainder of his friends stood, flashing in and out of his vision like spectres, “You’re going to get Teresa killed, and Minho, and your darling Newt.  It’s all on you.”

 

Thomas shivered, “How do I stop it?”

 

“You take a gun and you put it to your head.” Chuck growled, “Then you pull the trigger.  It’s the best thing you can do for the world otherwise…” he clicked his fingers, and one by one, Thomas’ friends fell to the floor, Newt’s head hitting the floor with a clatter.

 

Thomas rushed to him, shaking his head, the shock turning into bile as he whimpered, “N-No… not him… Newt!”

 

*

 

Newt groaned when a choked scream caught his attention, bringing him out of his very happy dream.  He looked around, seeing everyone else’s look of irritation but also of understanding.  He exhaled, then climbed up to the bunk above his own, seeing his Tommy tossing and turning, shrieking his name.

 

He knew that ever since Chuck’s death, Thomas hadn’t slept as much, and pitied him.  He cupped his cheek, the sight tearing him up inside.

 

“Tommy?” he mumbled, soothingly, “Tommy, wake up, please?”

 

As those words brought him out of the nightmare, Thomas instantly swung his arms out frantically in fright, knocking Newt slightly off balance and nearly off the ladder.

 

“Woah, bloody hell!” Newt shouted as he steadied himself, then saw Thomas’ look of grief and sorrow and sighed, “I’m fine.”

 

Thomas shook his head, “I hit you.”

 

“Tommy, you hit like a girl.  I can manage.” he huffed, “Budge over.”

 

Thomas shuffled, sniffling, “I’m sorry.”

 

“About what?” Newt groaned as he clambered into the bed with Thomas.

 

None of the others reacted -- it was quite obvious from day one Newt and Thomas had some kind of chemistry.  It was weird, but it kind of worked.

 

Newt’s heart shattered when he heard Thomas murmur, “That I got Chuck killed.”

 

“Oh, Tommy…” he whispered, and pulled him close as he started to sob, “It wasn’t your fault, okay?”

 

Thomas disagreed, “It was… I-I… I promised to get him out.”

 

“I know, luv…” Newt pressed his lips to the other boy’s head.

 

Thomas made a sound like he was dying, then confessed, “In my dream… y-you died.”

 

“Well, I’m still here.” Newt tilted Thomas’ face up to look up at him, “It was a dream and I’m still here.  Look, I’ll prove it.” he leant down and kissed Thomas, feeling the other yield to him and whimper slightly as he pulled away, “Tommy, I’m here, ‘kay?”

 

Thomas gave a brief nod, looking as if he didn’t quite believe it for a second, then rested his head against Newt’s chest.

 

He mumbled, “I love you.”, quiet enough so that only Newt could hear him.

 

“I love you too, Tommy.” came the soft reply.

 

 


End file.
